Special Valentine
by aicchan
Summary: Rasa dingin pun tak bisa menyingkirkan euforia pada event yang akan terjadi sekali dalam setahun, tepat di bulan ini. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan hari Valentine. - Untuk Infantrum Challenge : Makanan- Enjoy - KardiaxDegel n DefterosxAsmita
1. Sweet Sweet Chocolate

Hari ini salju turun perlahan di tanah Yunani. Udara dingin membuat para penghuni Sanctuary lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam kuil mereka daripada melakukan aktivitas di luar ruangan. Tapi sepertinya rasa dingin pun tak bisa menyingkirkan euforia pada event yang akan terjadi sekali dalam setahun, tepat di bulan ini. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan hari Valentine.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Sweet Sweet Chocolate **© aicchan

Family – Romance

**All Cast**

**T** for Boy X Boy act

ENTRY FOR INFATRUM CHALLENGE : **MAKANAN** **ambudaff**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"KAAAARDIA!" seorang anak berumur lima tahun dengan rambut pirang sepunggung, setengah berlari menaiki tangga-tangga batu meski dengan susah payah. Dengan penuh semangat dia masuk ke dalam kuil Scorpio yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama sang guru, _Gold Saint_ Scorpio, Kardia.

"KAAARDIII—"

"BERISIK!"

Tubuh Milo terangkat dan dia berhadapan dengan wajah sang guru, seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang berambut biru panjang dan mengenakan zirah emas yang berkilauan. Milo nyengir lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Kardia mencengkram bagian belakang baju bocah itu, "Kenapa kau teriak-teriak? Bikin kepalaku sakit saja."

Senyum masih belum hilang di wajah Milo.

"Aku baru bertemu dengan Saga dan dia memberiku… INI!" Milo menunjukkan sebuah kotak biru dihias dengan pita kuning.

"Apa itu?"

"COKLAT!" seru Milo senang, "Saga bilang, anak baik dapat coklat. Aku baik, makanya Saga memberiku coklat."

"Che! Baik apanya? Si Saga saja yang kelewat baik membagi-bagikan coklat." Kardia menurunkan bocah kecil yang berada dalam asuhannya.

"Kardia bukan anak baik, makanya tidak dapat coklat." Milo melesat cepat kabur dari sana sebelum Kardia menangkap dan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun.

Kardia sendiri hanya menghela napas melihat Milo berlari secepat kilat yang menyambar dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia menyisir poninya sembarangan lalu berjalan keluar kuil. Putih menghampar bersih di sekitar Sanctuary, hawa dingin di luar membuat Kardia bergidik. Kemudian dia memandang jajaran kuil lain di bagian atas Sanctuary. Tepatnya ke kuil Aquarius, kuil yang dijaga oleh satu-satunya makhluk di Sanctuary ini yang bisa mencuri hatinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Gold Saint_ Aquarius, Dégel.

Saat ini Kardia dengan konyolnya bertingkah seperti remaja labil karena Dégel baru saja berangkat menjalankan misi ke Perancis. Padahal sebentar lagi tanggal 14 dan mereka sudah ada rencana special bersama. Fakta kalau Dégel pergi lima hari sebelum Valentine, cukup untuk membuat Kardia _bad mood_. Apalagi kalau melihat teman-temannya yang lain bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka. Ya, siapalagi kalau bukan tiga _pair_ fenomenal di Sanctuary ini. Defteros dengan Asmita, Manigoldo dengan Albafica dan Shion dengan Dohko.

Untuk kasus Defteros dan Asmita, Kardia tak terlalu kaget karena dua makhluk itu sama misteriusnya dan memang sudah dekat sejak mereka masih kecil. Begitu juga dengan Shion dan Dohko yang notabene sudah lengket seperti perangko sejak kali pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki ke Sanctuary. Tapi untuk urusan Manigoldo dan Albafica, Kardia benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa makhluk macam Manigoldo bisa merebut hati Albafica yang dikatakan sebagai _saint_ paling cantik sejagad Yunani meski dia seorang lelaki tulen? Sampai saat ini misteri itu belum terjawab bagi Kardia. Mungkin Zeus pun tak tahu jawabannya.

Tak mau mendadak beku di luar, Kardia kembali ke dalam kuilnya dan melepas atribut _Gold Cloth_ yang dia pakai, kemudian dia beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Dari kamar Milo di sebelah, dia bisa mendengar suara musik dan tembakan, bocah itu masih tidak bosan dengan PSP yang dibelikan Kardia sebagai hadiah natal tahun kemarin.

Sedang bersiul-siul sembarang nada, ponsel Kardia yang tergeletak di meja berdering, pertanda sebuah _e-mail_ sampai ke _gadget_ berwarna hitam itu. Si surai biru itu menyambar _smartphone_ miliknya dan tersenyum memandang layar itu. _E-mail_ dari Dégel. Sedikit kelewat semangat, Kardia menggeser tampilan layar dengan jarinya dan membaca isi _e-mail_ itu.

_"Maaf aku harus pergi. Kuusahakan kembali sebelum hari yang kita janjikan. Aku titip Camus. Dan jangan _bully_ Milo selama aku pergi!"_

Tersenyum seperti orang gila, Kardia mengembalikan ponselnya ke meja dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Sepi begini, dia jadi teringat masa lalu. Awal perkenalannya dengan Dégel, saat dia masih berusia 12 tahun.

Pertama dia datang ke Sanctuary, Kardia tak ada dalam kondisi sempurna karena sejak lahir dia memang memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya. Setelah mengetahui kondisi tubuh Kardia, _Pope_ Sage menugaskan Dégel sebagai 'pengawas kesehatan' Kardia. Dengan kondisi jantung yang membara, bukan dalam kiasan, Kardia membutuhkan hawa dingin drastis agar suhu jantungnya stabil dan bisa berfungsi dengan normal. Di Sanctuary, hanya Dégel yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghasilkan hawa membekukan seperti itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, melalui interaksi ringan setiap kali Dégel merawat Kardia saat jantungnya kambuh, mereka berdua menjadi akrab. Dégel tak lagi datang sekedar untuk memeriksa kondisi Kardia, tapi secara berkala mengunjunginya dan mengobrol sejenak. Sebaliknya, Kardia juga mulai sering mengunjungi Dégel sekedar untuk mengajak pemuda itu berkeliaran di Sanctuary yang luas ini.

Mereka pun dinobatkan bersama sebagai _Gold Saint_ dan sejak itu dikenal sebagai tim yang solid karena kekompakan mereka. Entah sudah berapa banyak misi yang mereka selesaikan berdua tanpa catatan kegagalan. Kebersamaan mereka pun semakin sering dihabiskan berdua di waktu-waktu yang lebih privat. Hingga akhirnya, diusia mereka yang ke-19 tahun, Kardia menyatakan cinta pada sahabat terdekatnya itu.

Maka resmilah status hubungan mereka naik satu tingkat, dan tetap awet sampai sekarang.

Di akhir lamunannya, Kardia menguap lebar. Dia merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Masa bodo ini masih sore, yang jelas dia hanya ingin bermalasan di sisa hari ini.

.

"KARDIA! KAR-DI-AAA! KARDIAAA!"

Suara Milo yang melengking diikuti suara gedoran di pintu yang sangat tidak manusiawi membangunkan Kardia dari tidur nyenyaknya. Menahan rasa kesalnya, Kardia melempar selimut dan beranjak dari kasurnya yang sangat nyaman. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan memandang galak pada dua bocah di depan pintu, Milo dan Camus. Milo, seperti biasa, tersenyum lebar dengan muka polos yang membuat Kardia seketika ingin menggigit pipi anak itu. Sedang Camus juga seperti biasa, tetap memasang wajah datar tak terbaca, persis seperti Dégel, gurunya.

"Apa, bocah?" Kardia bersandar di kisi pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Kami lapar! Lapaaaaar! Makaaaaan!" kicau Milo seperti anak burung yang belum diberi cacing.

Kardia melirik ke arah jam dinding dan baru sadar kalau hari memang sudah malam, diapun menghela napas, "Ah… baiklah. Pakai jaket dan mantel kalian! Kita cari makan di luar. Dégel bisa membunuhku kalau memberi kalian mie instan."

Akhirnya setelah mereka bertiga siap, Kardia membawa dua bocah itu keluar dari lingkungan Sanctuary dan menuju kota yang berjarak satu jam dengan mengendarai mobil atau sepeda motor.

Sanctuary memang adalah tempat sakral yang memiliki otoritas mutlak yang tak bisa diusik oleh negara lain. Jelas saja, kekuatan militer tertinggi sekali pun tak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan para Dewa—secara _literal_. Para _saint_ yang mengabdi di Sanctuary ini memiliki kekuatan di atas manusia normal, dengan kemampuan yang tak terdeteksi tekhnologi dan _sains_. Namun bukan berarti mereka mengucilkan diri dari peradaban. Kebijakan Sanctuary tak membuat mereka menjadi makhluk anti sosial dan gaptek, apalagi tidak mengikuti perkembangan jaman.

Di ujung wilayah kekuasaan Sanctuary, dibangunlah sebuah fasilitas canggih yang menjadi sarana transportasi bagi para penghuni Sanctuary. Mulai dari pangkalan udara untuk pesawat jet yang digunakan saat ada permintaan bantuan dari pemerintahan negara lain, hingga sebuah garasi berisi lusinan mobil dan motor untuk keperluan lain, seperti melepas penat di kota-kota yang ada di Yunani. Bahkan di Sanctuary pun dilengkapi oleh fasilitas internet yang luar biasa. Terpujilah sang _Pope_ yang benar-benar mengerti kebutuhan para _saint_ di Sanctuary.

"Kardia, kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Milo saat mereka sampai di garasi dan menuju sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver.

"Yang jelas bukan _fastfood_. Aku tak mau Dégel membuatku jadi balok es saat dia kembali nanti." Kardia menyuruh dua bocah itu naik dan menutup pintu mobil. Dia sendiri masuk di bagian supir dan langsung menyalakan mesin.

"Kardia, Dégel-_sensei_ bilang kalau kau tidak boleh mengebut. Apalagi di hari bersalju seperti ini." Ujar Camus yang duduk di kursi belakang dengan kalem.

"Bawel! Santai saja, kau akan kembali ke Sanctuary hidup-hidup." Kardia menginjak pedal gas sekuat tenaga dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan garasi dan menembus jalanan malam bersalju. Mereka berkendara tak sampai satu jam dan sudah tiba di kota kecil yang terdekat dengan Sanctuary. Disana Kardia memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah _family restaurant_ dan mengajak Milo juga Camus untuk masuk dalam restoran itu.

"Pesan sesuka kalian." Ujar Kardia sambil duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

Milo dan Camus duduk bersebelahan sambil membaca buku menu di sana. Keduanya asik bicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk setiap menu di buku itu. Kardia bersandar dan menopang sebelah kaki di kakinya yang lain. Dia memanggil pelayan dan memesan sepotong _apple pie_ dan segelas kopi panas. Milo memesan _Youvetsi_, yaitu _kritharáki_, sejenis pasta khas Yunani, yang dimasak dalam mangkuk tanah liat dengan daging domba, pasta tomat, bawang dan keju. Sedang Camus memesan _Lachanodolmades_, yaitu kubis gulung berisi nasi yang dibumbui juga daging sapi, lalu dikukus dengan _olive oil_ dan disajikan dengan _avgolemono sauce_ yang terbuat dari telur dan lemon. Kedua bocah itu memesan coklat panas sebagai minumannya.

"Kardia tidak makan?" tanya Milo, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di bawah meja.

"Aku tidak akan mati meski tak makan sehari."

Begitu pesanan mereka datang, Milo dan Camus segera makan, tapi Kardia tak menyentuh pie di piringnya dan hanya memandang salju yang masih turun di luar sana.

Ponsel Kardia kembali berdering, kali ini tanda kalau telepon masuk. Dengan senyum, Kardia menerima panggilan itu, "Hei." Sapanya pada si penelepon.

Suara Dégel terdengar di seberang sana, _"Kau sudah ajak anak-anak makan?"_

"Sudah. Kau tenang saja. Lama-lama kau jadi macam ibu rumah tangga." Kardia terkekeh membayangkan wajah Dégel yang kesal, "Kami ada di resto langganan, kau mau bicara dengan Camus?" lalu Kardia pun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Camus yang tetap dengan wajah datarnya bicara dengan sang guru. Seperti yang diduga, jawaban dari Camus hanya 'iya', 'baiklah' dan 'saya janji'.

Camus mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Kardia.

_"Sepertinya kau tidak bohong. Ya sudah, aku harus pergi. Kau juga, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tak bisa seenaknya kembali ke Sanctuary hanya karena kau ambruk."_

"Iya, Dégel-_sensei_. Sesekali percayalah padaku!"

_"Kau itu tipe yang susah dipercaya."_

"_Well_, paling tidak aku setia." Kardia terkekeh karena tak ada jawaban dari Dégel. Setelah saling mengucapkan _'good night'_ keduanya sama-_sama_ memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Sambil menikmati pie-nya, Kardia memandang dua bocah yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

Dia jadi ingat hari kedatangan Milo di Sanctuary setahun lalu dan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Awalnya Kardia merasa jengkel karena Milo anak yang sangat berisik dan membuatnya senewen. Namun lama kelamaan, Kardia jatuh sayang juga pada bocah berkepala kuning itu, meski rasa sayangnya ditunjukan dengan cara mencubiti pipi tembem Milo atau mengerjai anak itu. Melihat wajah kesal Milo membuat Kardia merasa senang sekali.

Delapan minggu kemudian, Camus yang datang ke Sanctuary untuk menjadi calon _saint_ dalam bimbingan Dégel. Sejak awal bertemu, Milo, yang dasarnya cepat akrab dengan siapa saja, segera menjadikan Camus sebagai sobat karibnya dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa memisahkan dua bocah itu….

Tak ingin kopinya jadi dingin, Kardia segera menghabiskan pie juga kopinya bersamaan dengan para bocah yang juga sudah selesai makan. Kardia meninggalkan uang sesuai total yang mereka pesan plus tip, lalu mengajak Milo dan Camus untuk pulang.

Sampai di Sanctuary, mereka lihat kuil Aries cukup ramai. Karena penasaran, mereka pun menuju ke kuil pertama dari dua belas kuil _zodiac_ itu. Ternyata di sana memang sedang banyak yang berkumpul. Para penghuni kuil Aries –tentu saja- yaitu Shion dan Mu. Lalu penghuni kuil Sagittarius yaitu Sisyphus dan Aiolos. Penghuni kuil Leo yaitu Regulus dan Aiolia. Juga penghuni kuil Gemini yang adalah dua pasang anak kembar, Aspros dan Defteros juga Saga dan Kanon.

"SAGAAAAA!" Milo berlari dan melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan pemuda berumur tiga belas tahun yang merupakan anak didik di kuil Gemini. Saga memang dikenal sebagai sosok kakak bagi para junior di Sanctuary. Camus mengikuti Milo dengan langkah yang lebih sopan.

Meski tampak kaget dan sepertinya agak kesakitan dtabrak Milo sekuat tenaga begitu, Saga tetap tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Milo, "Selamat malam, Milo."

Milo mendongak memandang Saga, "Coklatnya aku simpan di kulkas. Kata Saga tidak boleh dimakan sampai tanggal empat belas."

"Anak pintar."

Milo tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar pujian Saga.

Sementara itu Kardia menghampiri Sisyphus yang berdiri di salah satu tiang, "Kenapa berkumpul disini?"

"Ah, mereka mau mengadakan pesta di malam Valentine nanti." Jawab Sisyphus yang memandang bocah-bocah yang berkerumun di tengah kuil Aries.

"Hah?!" Kardia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pesta? Kurang kerjaan sekali."

"Ya—tidak masalah. Sesekali juga perlu bersantai. Lagipula ini bukan acara wajib, yang punya rencana lain silahkan saja kalau tidak datang." Ujar Sisyphus sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kardia mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Kau bicara begitu, padahal kau juga punya janji, kan?"

"Tidak ada yang _special_. Bagi kami, mengawasi anak-anak jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan waktu berdua saja."

"Dasar bapak-bapak." Lalu Kardia diam dan melihat bagaimana para bocah berkerumun membentuk lingkaran. Shion bersama Dohko dan Hasgard juga ada disana. Sepertinya seru sekali membahas rencana pesta di malam Valentine nanti.

Akhirnya semua bubar setelah jam dinding menunjuk ke angka sebelas. Milo dan Camus sudah terkantuk-kantuk, maka jadilah Kardia menggendong dua anak sebaya itu dan berpamitan kembali ke kuil Scorpio.

.

.

Persiapan pelaksanaan pesta Valentine di Sanctuary semakin hari semakin seru saja. Milo dan Camus selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang saat hari menjelang malam. Tapi Kardia tak protes karena kalau dua pengacau kecil itu ada di kuil Aries, kebutuhan pangan mereka pasti terjamin, artinya, Kardia tak perlu repot mengajak keduanya ke kota untuk makan. Karena untuk urusan dapur, kardia bisa membuat panci gosong meski dia hanya merebus air saja.

Hari ini, tanggal tiga belas Februari, hari dimana pesta akan dilaksanakan nanti malam. Kardia sempat mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada Dégel, menanyakan kapan dia akan pulang. Tapi sampai dua jam setelahnya, tak ada balasan dari pemuda berambut hijau panjang itu. Daripada jengkel sendiri, akhirnya Kardia memutuskan untuk ikut merusuh saja di kuil Aries, yang saat ini lebih mirip tempat penitipan anak daripada salah satu kuil suci di Sanctuary. Bagaimana tidak, semua bocah dari dua belas kuil berkumpul dan heboh menghias kuil itu. Ada yang membuat hiasan dari kertas lipat, ada juga yang membuatnya dari kain-kain bekas yang dijahit dan disambung begitu saja. Entah bagaimana bentuk dan hasilnya, yang penting semua tampak penuh warna dan ceria.

Shion, si pemilik 'rumah' tak keberatan dinding kuilnya jadi sarana kreatifitas para calon _Gold Saint_ masa depan itu. Dia malah membantu anak-anak itu bersama dengan Dohko. Kardia jadi berpikir, kalau sedang senggang sebagai _Gold Saint_, lebih baik mereka berdua bekerja di tempat penitipan anak saja.

PLAK!

Sebuah hantaman di kepala membuat Kardia langsung menoleh dan melotot pada orang di belakangnya, Manigoldo.

"Mukamu menyebalkan." Kata Manigoldo sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Kardia mengusap belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut, "Begini sapaan pada rekanmu?"

"Sori. Habis kepalamu itu pas sekali dalam jangkauan tanganku." Ujar Manigoldo, setengah tertawa. Dia berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dadanya, "Mukamu kusut begitu, apa belum ada kabar kapan Dégel akan pulang?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Kardia sewot.

Manigoldo terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kardia sedikit lebih kencang dari sewajarnya lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja.

Sampai hari berubah gelap, kuil Aries semakin ramai karena para _Gold Saint_ sudah berkumpul, bahkan sang Athena, dewi junjungan para _saint_ di Sanctuary, Sasha pun turun dari kediamannya dan berkumpul bersama para _saint_. Gadis berusia 15 tahun dengan rambut lavender panjang itu tampak di dampingi oleh sang _Pope_ Sage, juga kedua teman masa kecilnya, Alone dan Tenma. Di kehidupannya kali ini, Athena tak terlahir kembali di bawah patung Athena di Sanctuary, namun menjelma menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang tumbuh besar di sebuah panti asuhan di Italy. Sang Athena sendiri baru kembali ke Sanctuary empat tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, Tenma, berlatih di Sanctuary sebagai salah seorang calon _saint_. Sementara Alone, orang yang dianggap kakak oleh Sasha, tinggal di Sanctuary sebagai murid dari sang _Pope_. Karena pemuda itu tak memiliki _cosmo_, dia belajar sebagai seorang ahli politik dan diplomasi.

Kardia duduk sedikit jauh dari keramaian, melihat Mu, Aldebaran dan Shaka membawa kue coklat buatan mereka yang bentuk rupanya lebih mirip lelehan lava dari gunung berapi. Rasanya lucu saja melihat bocah-bocah itu berkumpul, bernyanyi sembarang nada dan pesta Valentine berubah menjadi pesta tidak jelas maksud dan tujuannya.

Para _Gold Saint_ yang memiliki pasangan resmi malah sudah berduaan di tiap sudut kuil. Kardia sendiri duduk bersandar di dinding, memandang Milo yang berbagi kue coklat dengan Camus. Dua anak itu. Padahal baru berteman selama sepuluh bulan, tapi lagaknya sudah seperti teman sejak lahir. Tak lama, Milo berdiri membawa piring kertas berisi sepotong kue pada Kardia.

"Ini untukmu, Kardia."

"Tak butuh."

Milo menggembungkan pipinya, "Ayolah. Ini tanda cintaku padamu. Saga bilang hari Valentine itu hari untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayang, dan aku sayang padamu, Kardia."

Mendengar itu, si _Gold Saint_ Scorpio mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "… Baiklah. Sebelum aku jadi gila disini, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Dia berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya. "Kau dan Camus bisa minta tolong Sisyphus mengantar kalian pulang."

"Ouu… Baiklah." Wajah Milo berubah murung, tapi dia tetap menyodorkan kue itu pada Kardia dan si bocah tersenyum saat Kardia menerima piring itu.

Merapatkan mantel dan syal miliknya, Kardia meninggalkan kuil Aries dan menuju kembali ke kuil Scorpio. Sampai di sana dia heran karena keadaan gelap sekali. Padahal dia yakin sudah menyalakan lampu sebelum pergi tadi.

Tak mau berpikir macam-macam, Kardia berjalan menuju ke arah saklar lampu. Namun sebelum dia mencapainya, dia melihat sebuah cahaya lilin menyala dan terus berlanjut ke arah kamarnya. Tak merasakan _cosmo_ yang mengancam, Kardia melangkah mengikuti cahaya itu. Saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dia membatu di ambang pintu begitu melihat sosok Dégel berdiri di tengah lingkaran lilin yang menyala temaram.

Andai otak Kardia tidak bekerja, dia pasti sudah mengira kalau dia sedang berhalusinasi.

Untuk beberapa saat Kardia hanya terdiam disana sampai Dégel tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tak suka ini?"

Barulah Kardia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Dégel, "Kau tak bilang akan pulang hari ini."

Dégel baru menjawab saat Kardia berdiri di hadapannya, "Sebenarnya aku memang sudah niat pulang hari ini. Aku juga yang meminta tolong pada Shion agar dia membuat pesta malam Valentine di kuilnya."

"Mmm-hmm? Untuk apa?"

"Bisa dibilang ini momen permintaan maafku." Dégel mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada di meja kecil dalam lingkaran lilin itu.

Kardia memandang kotak dari kayu mahoni dengan ukiran keemasan yang dia kenali sebagai kotak khas dari salah satu produk coklat paling terkenal di seluruh dunia dengan inisial huruf terakhir dalam jajaran _alphabet_. Di sisi kotak itu ada sebuah pelat keemasan berukir lambang _zodiac_ Scorpio dan Aquarius.

"Dégel… ini… Ini pasti mahal sekali. Kau tidak perlu membeli ini sebagai oleh-oleh."

"Bukan sekedar buah tangan," Dégel membuka kotak itu dimana terdapat fotonya bersama Kardia, Milo dan Camus yang dibingkai dalam pigura kecil berukir dibagian bawah tutup, "Ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah melanggar janji. Saat ulang tahunku, lalu aku juga nyaris melanggar janjiku untuk menghabiskan Valentine bersamamu."

Mendengar itu Kardia menghela napas dan tersenyum dia meletakkan piring kertas yang dia bawa di meja, "Tidak perlu hari khusus untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama." Dia memeluk pinggang Dégel dan mengecup ringan bibir pemuda bersurai hijau panjang itu, "Tapi aku senang kau ada di sini sekarang."

Kemudian mereka berdua pun duduk di lantai, Kardia melepaskan mantel juga syalnya dan melemparkan dua benda itu ke kasur. Dégel meletakkan kotak mahoni itu dan membuka kotak kertas di dalamnya yang berisi batangan coklat yang berukuran sekali gigit.

"Aku beli yang non-alkohol supaya Milo dan Camus juga bisa menikmatinya."

"Tidak masalah. Kau juga tahu aku tak begitu suka manis."

"Tapi aku tahu kau suka minum." Dégel mengambil bungkusan kertas di atas meja dan mengeluarkan sebotol wine.

"Oh… _You're the best_, Dégel."

Diterangi cahaya lilin, mereka menikmati segelas wine dan juga coklat lezat. Kardia menggigit coklat itu dan aroma manis dari coklat juga aroma khas kacang almond segera memanja indera perasa Kardia. Meski dia bukan penggila makanan manis, dia mengakui kalau _dark chocolate_ yang berisi cacahan kasar almond yang diolah bersama susu itu adalah satu kudapan yang menggugah selera, apalagi ditambah segelas wine. Ini sempurna.

"Kurasa setelah ini kita harus membawa Milo dan Camus ke dokter gigi."

"Itu bisa diatur, Dégel menuangkan wine dalam gelas panjang ramping berkaki dan memberikannya pada Kardia, "yang penting sekarang, kita nikmati saja saat ini, mumpung mereka berdua sedang punya acara sendiri."

Kardia tertawa pelan, "Kadang kau itu bisa jadi sangat licik. Kau tahu itu?"

"Selalu."

Sekali lagi mereka berbagi satu kecupan manis yang singkat, kemudian mengisi waktu dengan obrolan tak tentu arah. Itu saja sudah cukup sebagai pelepas rindu meski keduanya sama-_sama_ tahu kalau mereka menginginkan lebih. Tapi untuk saat ini, keberadaan mereka disini, berdua, sudah menjadi momen terindah yang harus dinikmati.

.

.

"KAAARDIAAAAA!"

Gedoran di pintu kamar membuat Kardia terbangun dengan _mood_ yang sangat buruk. Dégel, yang juga terbangun di sebelah Kardia, tersenyum dan menepuk lengan pria muda itu. Dia sendiri menyambar kaos lengan panjang yang tergeletak di ujung tempat tidur dan memakainya asal.

Kardia membuka pintu kamar dan memandang wajah Milo yang penuh senyum secerah matahari pertama di musim semi, "Kau ini mabuk coklat ya? Kenapa tersenyum begitu?"

"Shion membuatkan kami sandwich untuk sarapan. Dia meminta kami membawakannya untukmu." Milo mengangkat sebuah piring plastik berisi empat potong sandiwch daging yang dibungkus dengan _total warp plastic_.

"Pantas kalian tidak pulang. Ternyata menginap di sana." Kardia berkacak pinggang.

"Shion sudah mengirimimu _e-mail_, tapi tidak dibalas. Ya sudah, kami tidur disana bersama Mu, Aiolia dan Aldebaran." Milo menyerahkan piring itu pada Kardia, "AH! DÉGEL!"

Camus, yang sedari tadi diam membisu memandang lantai batu, mendongak saat Milo menyerukan nama gurunya. Kedua mata anak itu melebar memandang sosok berambut hijau panjang yang kini berdiri di belakang Kardia. "S_ensei_…." Anak berambut merah itu langsung memeluk kaki Dégel. Walau tak bersuara, semua yang ada di sana tahu kalau Camus sedang menangis.

"Baiklah… kenapa kau malah menangis?" Dégel menggendong Camus yang langsung memeluk lehernya.

Melihat punggung Camus diusap-usap lembut oleh Dégel, Milo memandang Kardia dengan wajah penuh harap, membuat sang _Gold Saint_ itu jadi tak tega dan akhirnya menggendong Milo dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa mendadak jadi anak manja seperti ini?" Dégel mengusap kepala Camus yang masih menyembunyikan mukanya.

Kemudian mereka menuju ke dapur, Kardia meletakkan piring di meja makan lalu mendudukkan Milo di kursi, "Yang mau coklat panas, angkat tangan!"

Tak butuh waktu sedetik sampai tangan Milo terayun ke udara. Lalu hening sejenak sampai akirnya tangan Camus juga terangkat, walah mukanya masih terbenam di leher Dégel.

Berusaha tak tertawa, Kardia mengeluarkan kotak coklat instan dari dalam lemari di atas kompor dan mulai merebus air. Dia bersiul sambil sesekali melirik Dégel yang kini duduk sambil memangku Camus.

Bocah yang satu itu memang kelewat diam. Saking diamnya, Kardia tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Camus. Padahal dia hanya bocah berumur lima tahun, sama seperti Milo. Tapi entah kenapa sifat mereka benar-benar berbeda. Milo itu bocah _hyperactive_ yang nyaris tak bisa dipegang, sedang Camus, dia bertingkah benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Terlalu diam. Seperti barusan. Selama Dégel pergi, Camus bersikap tenang, dan begitu Dégel kembali, dia langsung menangis. Biar tenang seperti apa pun, Camus tetap anak kecil yang butuh perhatian.

Empat gelas coklat panas terhidang di meja, dengan _special whipped cream _untuk Camus.

"Aku juga mau!"

Kardia duduk di sebelah Milo, "Tidak. Kecuali kalau kau bisa bersikap baik seharian ini, malam nanti aku buatkan coklat panas lagi."

Pipi Milo menggembung seperti balon setiap kali dia cemberut, "Aku kan selalu jadi anak baik." Gumamnya kesal, membuat Kardia tertawa geli.

"Kardia, sudahlah! Jangan goda Milo lagi!" Dégel memandang tajam pada pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu itu.

Terkekeh, Kardia beranjak sebentar dan kembali duduk dengan membawa sebotol _whipped cream_ lalu menambahkannya di atas coklat Milo.

"Horeee! Aku suka sekali Kardia. Dégel juga. Tapi aku paling suka Camus." Seru Milo senang.

Kali ini Kardia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Boleh juga kau, Milo. Pernyataan cinta di hari Valentine? Tak kusangka kau bocah yang romantis."

Dengan wajah amat polos, Milo memandang Kardia, "Kenapa tertawa? Shion dan Dohko bilang kalau kita harus jujur pada orang yang kita suka. Memangnya salah, ya?"

Kardia sampai tak sanggup menjawab karena sibuk tertawa sampai mukanya memerah. Dégel sendiri berdehem supaya tidak ikut tertawa. Keduanya tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Milo, malah mengalihkan topik obrolan dengan rencana jalan-jalan ke kota yang dengan sukses membuat Milo lupa akan pertanyaannya barusan. Anak yang polos.

Pagi di hari Valentine ini tak berbeda dengan hari lainnya. Namun dengan berkumpul bersama seperti ini, suasana lebih istimewa. Dengan menikmati segelas coklat manis hangat dan sandwich lezat, rasanya tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan kebersamaan sederhana yang luar biasa ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AAAHHH! COKLAAAT! GIMME CHOCOLATE!

*ehem*

Baiklah. Momen yang pas untuk membuat satu fic fluffy ria syalala. Kali ini Kardia dan Dégel kembali menebar aura cinta yang semoga ga membuat yang baca mendadak pingsan. Err… tentang coklat yang disebutkan diatas, bukan rekasaya tapi emang produk coklat yang ternama di Perancis. PLUS! Saya cuma nyomot nama n produk tanpa maksud promosi. Ya lagi, mau promosi pun saya ndak pernah makan coklat yang pasinya super duper mahal ini #pundung

So, Hepi Valentine buat semuanya. Mari menebar cinta ke seluruh dunia XD


	2. Chocolate and Cheese

Sanctuary masih diliputi salju putih yang terus turun sejak semalam. Meski begitu, rencana pelaksaan pesta malam Valentine masih terus berjalan. Setiap hari, bocah-bocah di dua belas kuil _zodiac_ tak absen merusuh kuil Aries dan menghias kuil itu dengan kerajinan tangan yang bisa mengalahkan seni abstrak ternama dunia.

Hari ini pun, Asmita 'mengawal' anak didiknya, Shaka, untuk turut serta dalam praktek membuat kue coklat.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Chocolate and Cheese **© aicchan

Family – Romance

**All Cast**

**T** for Boy X Boy act

ENTRY FOR INFATRUM CHALLENGE : **MAKANAN** **ambudaff**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Asmita-_sensei,_ silahkan dicoba kue coklatnya."

Asmita diam meski tahu Shaka tengah menyodorkan piring yang seharusnya berisi kue coklat, tapi entah kenapa terasa seperti lelehan coklat yang disiramkan pada adonan tepung yang padat. Asmita memang buta, tapi tak berarti dia tidak merasakan ancaman bahaya di sekitarnya.

"Shaka, hari ini sudah cukup kau suruh gurumu makan coklat."

Suara Defteros membuat Asmita seolah bertemu dewa penolong.

Pria berkulit gelap dan bersurai biru itu mengambil piring dari tangan Shaka, "Biar aku yang cicipi nanti. Kau kembalilah ke tempat teman-temanmu."

"Baik." Jawab Shaka patuh dan langsung berbalik pergi bergabung lagi dengan kru pembuat kue, Mu dan Aldebaran.

Defteros duduk di sebelah Asmita, meletakkan piring tadi di dekatnya.

"Sejak pagi aku tak bertemu dengan Aspros. Kemana dia?"

"Ada urusan dengan Sage-_sama_. Kurasa dia tak akan kembali sampai sore nanti."

"Jadi seharian ini Saga dan Kanon ada dalam pengawasanmu?"

Defteros bersandar di dinding, "Dua anak itu sih tidak butuh pengawasan. Mereka sudah besar."

"Kau benar. Kalau ada mereka berdua plus Aiolos, rasanya tidak khawatir membiarkan anak-anak lain berkeliaran."

"Kau ini… masa berkeliaran? Mereka kan bukan kucing." Defteros menggelengkan kepalanya, "Malam ini aku janji mengajak Saga dan Kanon ke kota. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku disini saja." Ujar Asmita yang memang tak begitu suka ada di keramaian di kota.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Defteros tak memaksa, "Tapi aku boleh ajak Shaka, kan? Dia pasti senang kalau sejenak berjalan-jalan di kota."

Kali itu Asmita mengangguk. Dia tenang kalau menitipkan Shaka pada Defteros. Apalagi ada Saga yang memang dasarnya sayang anak kecil. Paling ujung-ujungnya nanti hanya Kanon yang sedikt mengusili Shaka.

"Defteros, Asmita." Sosok kakak kembar Defteros hadir di kuil Aries. Aspros mengenakan _Gold Cloth_ Gemini lengkap, pertanda kalau dia akan melaksanakan misi.

"Kau mau pergi?" Defteros berdiri bersamaan dengan Asmita.

"Ya. Hanya ke desa sebelah. Malam nanti aku sudah pasti kembali. Aku tidak akan melewatkan makan malam bersama adik-adikku. Kau ikut kan, Asmita?"

"Tentu saja."

Jawaban Asmita membuat Defteros menoleh, "Hei! Tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau ikut."

"Karena kau tidak bilang Aspros akan ikut."

Defteros mendengus, "Aku jadi bingung sebenarnya yang adik ini siapa?"

Aspros tertawa, "Kalian berdua masih adik kecilku yang manis, kok. Tenang aja."

"Kalau perlu kuingatkan, kita ini kembar, kakakku sayang."

"Tetap saja posisimu itu sebagai adikku." Aspros menepuk pundak Defteros, "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti." Kakak kembar Defteros pun meninggalkan kuil Aries.

Sekali lagi Defteros memandang Asmita, "Kau ini benar-benar ya. Jadi kalau Aspros tidak ada, kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami?" keheningan meraja di antara mereka. Defteros menghela napas dan menyisir poni dengan jarinya, "Baiklah. Aku terdengar seperti orang bodoh yang sedang cemburu."

Asmita tersenyum, "Kau memang bodoh. Cemburu pada kakakmu sendiri." Dia berbalik dan berniat untuk kembali ke kuil Virgo. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara piring terbanting dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Shaka! Kau berdarah!"

Suara panik Mu membuat Asmita mengarahkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Shaka?"

"Kakinya terkena pecahan piring. Aku obati dia dulu." Suara Shion terdengar di sana.

"Tak usah. Biar aku saja." Defteros melewati Asmita dan masuk ke dapur lalu menggendong Shaka yang sama sekali tidak menangis meski kakinya berdarah.

Shion menyerahkan kotak obat pada Defteros, "Pakai saja kamarku untuk mengobati Shaka." Ujar pemuda itu.

Kemudian Defteros dan Asmita membawa Shaka ke kamar Shion. Asmita duduk dan memangku Shaka sementara Defteros membersihkan luka di telapak kaki bocah itu. Asmita menggenggam tangan anak itu dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Menangis saja." Ujar sang _Gold Saint_ Virgo, "Kalau ditahan akan semakin sakit."

Shaka membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan Asmita dan terisak pelan.

Sejak pertama mengasuh Shaka setahun yang lalu, Asmita selalu tahu kalau anak itu bukan anak sembarangan. Diusia yang masih sangat belia, Shaka memiliki _cosmo_ yang luar biasa. Selain itu, Shaka bahkan berlatih untuk meningkatkan fungsi seluruh inderanya, anak itu melakukan segala aktivitas dengan menutup kedua matanya. Anak itu juga memiliki daya konsentrasi yang hebat, bisa bermeditasi sempurna dalam waktu lama. Asmita senang mendapatkan anak didik seperti Shaka yang tak pernah mengeluh setiap melaksanakan latihannya. Tapi Asmita lebih senang kalau Shaka berlaku seperti anak seusianya, manja, nakal dan sedikit usil.

Berhati-hati Defteros membersihkan sekitar luka di kaki Shaka, "Lukanya tak dalam. Tapi sebaiknya hari ini jangan jalan dulu." Dia membubuhkan obat merah dan membebat luka itu dengan perban. Setelah membereskan kembali isi kotak obat itu, Defteros mengacak rambut Shaka, "Kau mau istirahat disini sebentar?"

Shaka menggeleng dan mengeringkan airmatanya, "Boleh aku kembali ke dapur? Aku hanya akan mengaduk coklatnya. Janji!" katanya cepat.

Kalah oleh permohonan anak itu, Asmita dan Defteros membawa Shaka kembali ke dapur dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi setelah meminta pada Shion untuk mengawasi anak itu. Setelahnya mereka berdua kembali ke bagian depan kuil yang sedang dihias, atau diberantaki oleh anak-anak calon _saint_ masa depan.

Saat itu Saga menghampiri dua orang dewasa di sana, "Asmita-_sama_, Defteros-_sensei_, apa benar Shaka terluka?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya. Tapi tidak apa-apa." Jawab Defteros.

"Apa malam ini acara kita batal?"

"Tidak. Kita tetap pergi. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama, kan? Berenam."

Mendengar itu, Saga memandang Asmita, "Asmita-_sama_ juga ikut?" murid Aspros itu tampak senang saat melihat Asmita mengangguk, "Ini pasti akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan." Ujarnya. Lalu dia pun kembali pada kesibukannya semula, melipat kertas origami menjadi segala macam bentuk, baik yang terdeteksi maupun tidak.

.

Salju turun semakin deras malam itu, membuat acara untuk makan malam di luar terpaksa dibatalkan, karena bisa bahaya kalau mereka berkendara dalam kondisi begini. Aspros yang menyarankan supaya acara mereka ditunda dulu, via _e-mail_ pastinya karena yang bersangkutan masih belum pulang. Sebagai gantinya, mereka semua berkumpul di kuil Gemini dan Defteros juga Asmita menyiapkan makan malam, untunglah masih ada bahan-bahan segar di lemari pendingin. Shaka duduk di ruang santai sambil menonton televisi bersama Saga dan Kanon.

Para Gemini junior itu sama seperti guru mereka saat masih kecil. Kemana-mana lengket berdua, tak terpisahkan. Sifat mereka berdua juga bertolak belakang, Saga anak yang tenang dan perhatian pada 'adik-adik'nya di Sanctuary ini, meski kalau sedang marah, Saga bisa berubah sifat sangat drastis. Sedangkan Kanon anak yang lebih aktif. Dia juga akrab dengan anak-anak lain dan seirng mengerjai mereka dengan berpura-pura sebagai Saga.

Kembali ke dapur, Defteros memutuskan membuat makanan yang simple tapi enak, pastinya penuh dengan keju, karena dia tahu tiga anak itu maniak keju.

"Bisa tolong kupaskan bawang bombay ini?" Defteros memberikan sebutir bawang pada Asmita. Dia tak ragu meminta tolong pada Asmita, karena meski tak bisa melihat, kemampuan pemuda pirang itu untuk memasak tak boleh diremehkan.

"Kau mau buat apa?" tanya Asmita sambil mengupas bawang bombay di tangannya.

"_Macaroni Casserole_. Mumpung ada ham, brokoli dan jamur di kulkas."

Mereka berdua tak bicara lagi dan mulai bekerja. Asmita memotong bawang bombay dan memasaknya sebentar dengan lelehan margarin. Lalu dia memasukkan ham dan jamur, ditumisnya sebentar bersama bawang bombay yang telah layu dan menebar aroma wangi. Defteros sendiri memasak _macaroni_ sampai matang, lalu mengaduknya dengan parutan keju, setelah itu dia menata separuhnya di dalam pinggan tahan panas. Dia mengambil wajan berisi tumisan bawang, ham dan jamur kemudian dituang diatas makaroni di pinggan bening tadi. Separuh _macaroni_ yang tersisa dituang diatasnya hingga rata melapisi tumisan tadi. Setelahnya dia menata brokoli segar di atas macaroni sampai tertutup rata. Sentuhan terakhir adalah parutan keju _mozarella_ dan taburan oregano. Defteros memanggangnya dalam oven yang sudah dipanaskan dan sudah di-_timer_, jadi tidak akan ada insiden _over-cooked_.

"Hmm… masih ada sisa _mozarella_, aku buat _fried stick_ saja."

"Aku siapkan piringnya." Asmita menuju ke lemari penyimpan alat-alat makan dan mengeluarkan enam piring lalu menatanya di meja. Gerakannya terhenti saat merasa ada seseorang menuju ke dapur, "Aspros."

Sang Gemini kakak berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan membawa sebuah plastik, "Apa yang kalian masak, pengantin baru?" Aspros masuk ke dalam dapur, mengabaikan wajah adik kembarnya yang memandangnya dengan kesal, dia mencium aroma keju yang lezat, "Hmm… keju. Dan aku membawa pudding coklat untuk _dessert_." Dia berjalan menuju lemari es dan memasukkan puding yang dia beli ke dalam. Walau musim dingin, pudding tetap jadi sajian yang tepat setelah makan. "Kurasa aku hanya akanmengganggu di sin, jadi lebih baik aku mandi dan bersantai dulu. Panggil setelah semua matang, _okay_?!"

"Baru datang dan sudah berlaku seperti bos." Defteros memotong sisa keju _mozarella_ menjadi batangan kecil dan membiarkan kakaknya pergi. Dia pun kembali pada misinya semula. Setelah selesai memotongi sisa keju, Defteros mengambil sebungkus _italian bread crumbs_ berasa keju, juga tepung serbaguna dan tepung kanji.

Asmita membantu mengocok telur setelah dia selesai menata meja. Defteros kemudian mencampur remah roti dengan garam beraroma bawang dan berurutan dia melapisi potongan keju mozarella dengan campuran tepung serba guna dan tepung kanji, lalu telur, terakhir dengan remah roti dan langsung di goreng dengan minyak panas. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menggorengnya karena hanya perlu mendapatkan warna kuning keemasan.

Asmita sudah menyiapkan piring yang dilapisi _tissue_ untuk meniriskan gorengan itu.

"Coklat dan keju. Kombinasi yang menyenangkan untuk malam ini." Defteros mematikan kompor setelah selesai menggoreng. Masih butuh beberapa waktu sebelum _macaroni_ panggangnya selesai. "Kita masak apalagi?"

Asmita tersenyum, "Kau mau menghabiskan semua bahan disini? Kita masih punya strawberry dan sekotak _dark chocolate_."

Mendengar itu, Defteros menepuk kepala Asmita, "_strawberry in chocolate_, kalau begitu."

"Defteros, sebaiknya kau alih profesi sebagai koki saja." Asmita duduk dan kali ini membiarkan Defteros bekerja sendiri.

"Ayolah. Apa salahnya sesekali memanjakan diri?" Defteros membersihkan _strawberry_ segar itu dan segera mencacah kasar coklat agar lebih mudah dilelehkan.

Dia memang paling suka memasak, rasanya sayang kalau melihat bahan-bahan mentah tak terurus. Mungkin hobinya ini dimulai sejak dia masih kecil, awal mula dia tinggal di Sanctuary. Saat itu Aspros sibuk dengan latihannya sebagai calon penerus _Gold Cloth_ Gemini yang seolah tanpa henti, membuat Defteros, yang latihannya tak se-ekstrim sang kakak, ingin memberi sesuatu sebagai penyemangat. Awal mulanya hanya segelas susu hangat atau teh melati, namun begitu melihat wajah senang Aspros setiap kali meminumnya, Defteros mulai mencoba memasak. Keisengan itu berubah menjadi hobi yang serius dan Defteros tak pernah menyerah karena Aspros selalu memujinya, meski hasil masakannya gosong. Itu yang membuat Defteros selalu berusaha membuat masakan yang enak.

Perhatiannya teralih oleh suara _timer_ dari oven dan Defteros buru-buru mengeluarkan masakannya. Segera saja dapur itu dipenuhi bau gurih keju panggang yang menggugah selera.

"Aku panggil yang lain dulu." Asmita beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke ruang santai dimana Shaka, Saga dan Kanon sedang menonton televisi, "Cuci tangan kalian dan kita makan malam." Dia menghampiri sofa dan menggendong Shaka, "Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Masih nyeri, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Tidak boleh." Asmita membawa anak itu ke dapur dan bergantian mencuci tangan dengan Saga juga Kanon.

"Mana Aspros-_sensei_?" tanya Kanon.

"Aku disini." Aspros mendadak muncul di belakang Kanon dan mengacak-acak rambut anak itu.

"Aaahh! Jangan begitu donk, _sensei_!" seru Kanon.

Aspros terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Kanon, membuat Defteros menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Sepiring _strawberry_ segar yang dilapisi coklat diletakkan Defteros di meja, lalu mereka semua duduk bersama dan siap menikmati hidangan.

"Kau niat sekali, Defteros." Ujar Aspros, memandang sajian di meja yang benar-benar membuat perut lapar.

"Sudah lama tak memasak banyak seperti ini, jadi sedikit kelewat bersemangat." Defteros memotong _macaroni casserole_ dan membaginya rata ke semua piring.

Mereka semua pun mulai makan sambil mengobrol. Para bocah sudah heboh saja meminta supaya guru-guru mereka datang ke pesta besok malam. Tentu saja tak ada yang menolak, karena berkumpul ramai-ramai memang lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian.

"_Sensei_, apa boleh aku menginap disini malam ini?" tanya Shaka pada Asmita.

Yang menjawab pertanyaan itu bukanlah Asmita, tapi Aspros, "Tentu, Shaka. Kau boleh tidur disini sesukamu. Ini kan rumahmu juga. Kau mengizinkannya kan, Asmita."

"Tidak mungkin mengatakan tidak, kan?" Asmita mengambilkan botol mayonaise dan memberikannya pada Shaka, sudah hafal benar dimana Defteros selalu meletakkan botol itu, "Asal kau berjanji tidak akan berjalan dulu."

"Tenang saja, Asmita-_sensei_, aku akan menjaganya," Kata Saga yang duduk di sebelah Shaka.

Percaya pasti kalau ucapan Saga tulus dan jujur, Asmita tak bicara lagi dan mereka semua kembali menikmati makanan serba keju dan juga melahap habis _strawberry_ berlapis coklat juga puding yang dibawa oleh Aspros. Rasanya mereka akan tidur cepat malam ini karena kekenyangan.

Saga dan Kanon membereskan dapur setelah acara makan malam selesai. Asmita pun berpamitan untuk kembali ke kuil Virgo setelah mengingatkan Shaka sekali lagi supaya tidak berjalan dulu. Defteros mengikuti Asmita meninggalkan kuil Gemini.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku." Ujar Asmita, menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan setiap kuil di Sanctuary ini.

"Siapa yang mengantar? Aku menginap di tempatmu."

Sampai di kuil Virgo, Defteros menggantungkan mantelnya dan mantel Asmita di balik pintu kamar.

"Keberatan kalau aku pakai kamar mandimu duluan?" Defteros menyalakan lampu kamar, karena dia tahu benar kalau si pemilik rumah nyaris tak membutuhkan listrik dalam kehidupannya, "Oh!" dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya, "Hadiah valentine dari Aspros."

Asmina menerima sebuah kotak dari Defteros, "Coklat? Dia tidak salah kirim, kan?"

"Pastinya coklat macam begini tak akan jadi kiriman _special_. Kurasa dia pasti asal beli saja." Defteros membuka kaosnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sang _Gold Saint_ Virgo sendiri menuju ke lemari untuk mengeluarkan baju bersih milik Defteros. Kuil ini sudah seperti rumah kedua untuk pemuda itu. Awalnya mereka tumbuh besar bersama, Asmita masih ingat bagaimana hari pertamanya di Sanctuary. Dia masih berumur 6 tahun saat itu. Bingung berada di tempat yang asing baginya, Asmita lebih banyak menyendiri di kuil Virgo, bermeditasi bersama dengan Shijima, _Gold Saint_ Virgo yang juga menjadi guru pembimbing bagi Asmita.

Yang pertama mengajaknya bicara secara langsung adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya. Aspros. Walau tak bisa melihat wajahnya, Asmita merasakan _cosmo_ lembut dari anak laki-laki itu yang membuat mereka segera saja menjadi akrab. Lalu Asmita juga bertemu dengan saudara kembar Aspros, yaitu Defteros. Meski sifat mereka berdua bertolak belakang, tapi Asmita tahu keduanya saudara yang kompak. Dengan si kembar itu, Asmita jadi merasa kalau dia memiliki dua orang kakak yang sangat memperhatikannya.

Kemudian saat gurunya meninggal dunia diusia Asmita yang ke-dua belas, Aspros juga Defteros menemaninya semalaman, menenangkannya yang tak bisa berhenti menangis. Bagi Asmita, sosok Shijima bukanlah sekedar guru, tapi juga figur seorang ayah, karena itu kepergian sang _Gold Saint_ Virgo membuat Asmita benar-benar sedih. Andai tak ada Aspros dan Defteros, Asmita tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengatasi kesedihannya.

Asmita duduk di sisi tempat tidur, masih membawa kotak coklat dari Aspros. Saat itu dia tersenyum, teringat masa empat tahun yang lalu, kala dia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Hubungannya dengan Defteros beranjak lebih lanjut. Alasan pastinya, Asmita sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Dengan Aspros, dia masih tetap menganggapnya seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan, panutan Asmita dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penerus _Gold Cloth_ Virgo. Tapi pada Defteros, rasanya berbeda.

Memang si kembar itu sama-sama selalu menjaga Asmita, namun perhatian Defteros sedikit bebrlebih untuknya. Aspros tak pernah menunggunya di depan kuil Aries setiap kali dia ada misi keluar Sanctuary, tapi Defteros tak pernah absen menyambutnya disana. Aspros juga tak pernah memberinya sesuatu di setiap event kalender, seperti natal, tahun baru, bahkan valentine, tapi Defteros selalu memberinya hadiah special. Jujur saja, perlakuan Defteros yang seperti itu membuat Asmita merasa istimewa. Namun dia sempat ragu untuk menerima perasaan khusus dari orang yang selama ini menjadi kakak baginya itu, karena dia tak ingin kalau hubungan baru mereka nanti akan merusak apa yang sudah terjalin selama ini, juga dengan Aspros.

Di tengah kebimbangan yang seakan tak ada jalan keluarnya, Asmita akhirnya curhat pada Aspros dan dia tak terkejut saat kakak sulungnya itu sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Yang tak diduga oleh Asmita, Aspros adalah orang yang memberi semangat pada Defteros untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Gemini kakak itu sama sekali tak khawatir hubungan mereka bertiga akan berubah meski nantinya Asmita dan Defteros memutuskan untuk menjalin ikatan istimewa.

Sudah mendapat restu begitu, akhirnya resmilah Asmita dan Defteros menapaki tingkatan lebih lanjut dalam hubungan mereka. Dan seperti janji Aspros, tak ada yang berbeda dari persaudaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?"

Suara Defteros membuyarkan lamunan Asmita.

Defteros duduk di sebelah Asmita sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, "Kau mau makan coklat itu sekarang?"

"Yang benar saja. Dari aromanya saja sudah jelas kalau coklat ini mengandung minuman keras. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak kuat alkohol."

"Aspros." Defteros menghela napas dan mengambil kotak coklat itu dari tangan Asmita lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Mandilah! Kau bisa sakit kalau membiarkan badanmu dingin begitu."

Menurut, Asmita pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh diri dengan air panas dari shower. Setelah selesai, dia kembali ke kamar setelah berganti pakaian dengan baju tidur.

Defteros meraih jemari Asmita dan menyuruhnya duduk di tempat tidur, "Selalu saja tiak mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar." Dengan handuk kering, dia menyingkrkan air dari helai panjang rambut Asmita. Sejak kecil dia memang suka memainkan rambut Asmita, mengepangnya, menyisirnya, bahkan membuatkanya mahkota bunga, walau tindakan yang terakhir membuat Asmita meninjunya tepat di muka.

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua berbaring bersanding di tempat tidur. Begitu saja sudah cukup untuk mereka. Defteros merangkul Asmita yang menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Dalam kehenigan, mereka berdua membiarkan kesadaran mereka larut dalam kantuk yang perlahan datang.

.

.

"AAAHH! SHAKA CURANG! AKU JUGA MAU DIGENDONG SAGA!" Jeritan Milo memenuhi kuil Aries di pagi itu, membuat si bocah dihadiahi jitakan dari Kardia. Saga sendiri hanya tersenyum dan tertawa hambar saat Milo, yang setengah ingin menangis, datang mendekat padanya.

Saga mengusap-usap kepala Milo, "Anak baik tidak boleh menangis. Ayo, kita menghias lagi."

Dengan mencengkram baju Saga, Milo mengikuti langkah Saga bersama dengan Camus.

Malam ini pesta Valentine akan dilaksanakan. Anak-anak jadi kelewat bersemangat untuk menghias dan membuat kue yang entah bagaimana jadinya nanti. Asmita duduk di dapur sambil mengawasi bocah-bocah kecil yang berusaha membuat kue sendiri. Shaka duduk sambil mengaduk adonan, Mu sibuk memotong buah bersama Shion dan Aldebaran melelehkan coklat dibantu oleh Dohko.

Saat itu Defteros masuk ke dapur dan duduk di sebelah Asmita.

"Mana Aspros?"

"Seperti biasa. Hibernasi. Sudah kubangunkan berapa kali juga tidak ada reaksi." Defteros memandang Shaka yang sepenuh hati mengaduk adonan dalam wadah bulat di pangkuannya. Lalu dia kembali memandang Asmita, "Kau mau keluar? Disini kita sepertinya tidak dibutuhkan."

Setuju kalau ucapan Defteros benar, Asmita pun mengikuti pria itu meninggalkan kuil Aries dan menuju ke sebuah taman yang dialiri sungai kecil. Pagi ini matahari bersinar cukup terang, meski tak sampai melelehkan salju. Asmita merapatkan syalnya dan berjalan di sebelah Defteros.

"Aku jadi ingat, dulu waktu kau masih kecil, kau pernah terpeleset disini, sampai wajahmu merah karena dinginnya salju." Defteros tertawa pelan, "Itu lucu sekali."

Asmita mencoba agar emosinya tak berubah, "Mau bagaimana lagi, itu salju pertamaku di Sanctuary, lagipula aku masih belum hapal daerah disini."

Mereka duduk di kursi batu di sana, menikmati pagi yang cerah ini.

"Aku sudah pesan tempat di restoran untuk besok." Defteros menyingkirkan salju di tanah dengan kakinya, "Tapi meski tidak pesan juga, rasanya restoran itu sudah hapal. Itu kan jadwal tahunan kita sejak Saga dan Kanon datang."

Ya, tanggal 14 Februari bagi penghuni kuil Gemini dan Virgo adalah waktu untuk berkumpul bersama, karena bagi mereka hari kasih sayang itu bukan berarti harus dihabiskan bersama kekasih saja.

Mereka duduk di sana sambil berbincang seadanya. Memikirkan menu makan siang yang mereka masak nanti karena Defteros sudah janji akan membantu Shion untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Defteros mengusulkn _spaghetti_ _bolognese_ saja yang simple dan tidak ribet, didampingi dengan _bruschetta_ dengan pasta tomat dan keju. Asmita tidak berkomentar, karena kokinya adalah Defteros, dia sendiri hanya sebagai asisten.

Cuaca di musim dingin memang tak bisa diprediksi, dalam waktu sebentar saja, matahari yang tadinya bersinar langsung tertutup awan mendung. Benar saja, salju turun dengan perlahan, embuat Defteros dan Asmita memutuskan untuk kembali ke kuil Gemini saja, sejenak berteduh dan sekalian mengambil bahan untuk makan siang nanti.

Sampai di kuil Gemini, Defteros masih mendapati kakaknya pulas di kamar, nyaris tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal yang hangat. Tak mau mengganggu, Defteros menuju dapur dimana Asmita berada dan sedang menyiapkan tas untuk memboyong bahan mentah.

Defteros mengeluarkan semua bahan yang dibutuhkan dari dalam lemari. Kotak-kotak spaghetti, keju dan roti perancis yang sempat dibeli Aspros. Bahan lainnya pasti ada di tempat Shion, karena si Aries itu lumayan suka memasak.

"Sudah beres semuanya. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Ujar Asmita. saat dia hendak melangkah, seuntai rambutnya tersangkut di ujung meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Hati-hati!" Defteros melepaskan helai halus yang terjepit diantara celah kayu, "Sudah kubilang, ikat saja rambutmu!"

"Bukan gayaku."

Defteros menyelipkan rambut Asmita ke belakang telinga, lalu sedikit mendongakkan wajah pemuda itu hanya untuk mengecup singkat bibirnya. Tapi dengan cepat kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi sentuhan yang semakin menuntut. Sebelah lengan Defteros memeluk pinggang Asmita, membawa tubuh pemuda itu merapat padanya.

"Ahem."

Suara deheman itu membuat Defteros dan Asmita memisahkan diri dan sama-sama memadang ke arah pintu dapur di mana Aspros sekarang berdiri.

"Aspros… bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita untuk tidak menyelinap?"

Sang kakak mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak menyelinap. Kalian yang sembarangan." Aspros masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat isi tas di meja makan. "Kalian mau kabur dari rumah?"

"Ada acara makan siang bersama di tempat Shion, jadi kalau kau tidak mau kelaparan, lebih baik segera mandi dan susul kami kesana!" Defteros mengangkat tas itu dan mengajak Asmita pergi.

.

.

Akhirnya pesta Valentine pun dilaksanakan, dengan dekorasi yang memang sudah masuk kategori abstrak, begitu juga hasil kue coklat yang bentuknya membuat ragu siapapun yang hendak memakannya. Defteros melihat Kardia pergi di tengah perayaan, tapi dia tak ambil pusing dan kembali menikmati nada-nada sembarang yang dinyanyikan anak-anak di sana. Asmita duduk di sebelahnya, merasa beruntung karena tak harus melihat bentuk kue di piringnya dan menikmati rasa yang diluar dugaan, ternyata sangat enak. Pesta semakin meriah setelah Athena Sasha datang bersama dua teman masa kecilnya, Tenma dan Alone, didampingi oleh sang _Pope_ Sage. Anak-anak tampaknya menikmati definisi hari kasih sayang sesuai pemikiran mereka.

Saga, Kanon dan Aiolos duduk sambil berbincang santai, tiga serangkai Deathmask, Shura dan Aphrodite bertepuk tangan mengiringi bocah-bocah lain, Milo, Camus, Mu, Shaka, Aiolia dan Aldebaran yang bernyanyi sambil berpegangan tangan. Begitu juga dengan Sasha dan Tenma yang bernyanyi ceria, sementara Alone duduk disebelah _Pope_ Sage, ikut menepuk tangannya meski tak bernyanyi. Para orang dewasa duduk mengelilingi anak-anak itu. Shion dan Dohko bersama _Pope_ Sage ikut bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan, Aspros duduk mengobrol bersama Sisyphus, El Cid dan Hasgard. Di sudut luar kuil ada Manigoldo bersama Albafica.

"Ini lebih mirip pesta ulang tahun dari pada pesta Valentine." Ujar Defteros sambil memakan kue di piringnya, "Rasanya tahun depan aku harus membuka kelas memasak."

Asmita tersenyum, "Ide bagus."

Setelah menghabiskan kue di piring mereka, keduanya beranjak menuju ke bagian belakang kuil. Salju menumpuk karena baru saja berhenti setelah turun sepanjang hari. Asmita bersandar di tiang kuil, merasakan udara malam yang tak begitu dingin tapi cukup membuatnya harus merapatkan jaket. Defteros berdiri seraya merangkulnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Saat itu Asmita mengeluarkan kotak coklat dari saku jaketnya, coklat dari Aspros.

"Kau masih menyimpannya? Ku pikir sudah kau buang ke perapian."

"Tidak baik membuang hadiah dari seseorang, meski itu hadiah iseng sekalipun." Asmita membuka kotak berisi enam butir coklat.

"Tapi itu beralkohol."

Asmita mengambil sebutir coklat itu dan memakannya, "Sesekali tidak masalah. Setidaknya aku memberimu kesempatan langka."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Defteros mendengar ucapan Asmita, "Sepertinya ini malam keberuntunganku. Ingankan aku kalau harus berterima kasih pada Aspros." Defteros merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencicipi manisnya coklat di bibir Asmita.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat di jam makan malam seperti yang sudah direncanakan, seluruh penghuni kuil Gemini dan kuil Virgo pergi ke salah satu restoran di kota untuk merayakan Valentine ala mereka. Di meja yang telah dipesan, Shaka duduk di antara Asmita dan Defteros dan di seberang meja duduklah Saga, Kanon dan Aspros. Di meja sudah tersaji makanan yang dipesan oleh Defteros supaya mereka tak menunggu terlalu lama, tentu saja semua menu tetap didominasi keju. Tapi untuk penutupnya, Defteros sudah memesan kue coklat special.

Meski restoran itu penuh dengan pasangan yang ingin menghabiskan momen special bersama kekasih tercinta, namun kehangatan di antara para Gemini dan Virgo sama sekali tak terusik. Mereka berenam menikmati santap malam istimewa dan memanjakan diri dengan kelezatan sajian di meja.

Kebersamaan ini, menjadi Valentine yang sempurna bagi mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Chapter kedua untuk fic special Valentine XD

Semoga ga pada sakit gigi bacanya *yg punya fic ngetic sambil makan coklat*

Anggap saja dua chapter fic ini sebagai tanda cintaku pada para readers sekalian yang sampai sekarang setia mendukungku. *peluk kecup semua*

Jaa… ditunggu saran, kritik dan ramblingannya #grin

PS : Reader yang lapan, silahkan makan dirumah masing-masing ya XDD


End file.
